Benutzer Diskussion:Scarlei
bitte benutze die vorschau funktion, damit du nicht mehre bearbeitungen hintereinander machstm, die den server nur unnötig überlasten! durch die vorschau funktion kannst du erkenn wie die seite nach deiner bearbeitung aussieht, ohne das du speichern musst! deine veränderungen bei konan musste ich leider rückgängig machen, weil die seite schon genug bilder hattest und du die seite soverändert hast dass sie unübersichtlich wurde. Und dann: wo hast du die bilder her? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:22, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) in den artikeln dürfen keine fan-made bilder verwendet werden (wie das von yahiko und konan, die sich nah stehen). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:17, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du Bilder einfügst, dann dürfen diese keinen Text (z.B. in den Sprechblasen) enthalten! Außerdem sollten die Bilder immer im png.-Format hochgeladen werden und, wie im Fall mit dem Bild beim Temari-Artikel, muss das gespoilert werden (auxh der Text den du eingefügt hast). Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, frag einfach^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:33, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Danke, dass du den Spoiler hinzugefügt hast, denn ich weiß nicht wie das geht. :) Deshalb gleich die erste Frage: Wie erstellt man Spoiler? Danke für die Antwort. (Äh, soll ich hier antworten oder geht das auch anders?) Scary 18:54, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Bitte bei mir antworten, sonst könnte ich die Antwort übersehen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Spoilern. Wenn du kleine Textpassagen spoilern willst geht das so: Dazu muss am Anfang einer Seite immer der Spoiler-Button (siehe oben) da sein, um Spoiler aufzuklappen oder zu schließen. Soll eine ganze Seite oder großer Abschnitt gespoilert werden, so wird das hier eingesetzt: Text . Vor Textpassagen werden noch die roten "Spoiltags" gesetzt, wie oben beschrieben. Wenn du das hier im Bearbeitungsfenster liest, sieht man mehr: Der "Spoiler-Teil" geht von Ich weiß, das klingt alles ein bischen schwierig, aber zum besseren Verständnis schau dir einfach mal ein paar Artikel mit Spoilern an und natürlich den dazugehörigen Code. Wenn du Bilder spoilern willst, so frag am besten noch mal, wenn du in die Situation kommst, dass ist nämlich tatsächlich ein bischen tricky^^ Wenn ich dich jetzt natürlich komplett durcheinander gebracht habe, schau mal hier -> Vorlage:Spoiler Guck dir alles am besten in Ruhe an - irgendwann hat man das dann drauf (ich hab das am Anfang auch überhaupt nicht geschnallt :P) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:25, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Am besten du bearbeitest Artikel immer im "MonoBook"-Design dieser Wikia. Das kannst du unter "Einstellungen"->"Meine Daten"->"Darstellung" umstellen. So sieht man die Wikia in ihrem ursprünglichen Aufbau und es passieren nicht ungewollte Verwerfungen von Zeilenabständen nach dem Bearbeiten. Wenn du in dieser Ansicht bearbeitest, siehst du ganz unten einen Button mit der Vorschau. Bei dem "Wikias neuer Look"-Design ist dieser Knopf oben rechts. P.S.: Der Spoiler-Button kommt immer ganz oben an den Anfang einer Seite, wenn er allerdings schon da ist, musst du natürlich nichts mehr machen. Und bitte aufpassen - es heißt "SpoilTag! Ansonsten war das alles schon ganz richtig, das Probieren gehört dazu^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:30, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Vielleicht etwas spät, aber gib bitte den Bildern Namen, die man den Bildern auch zuordnen und sich besser merken kann als 1,2,3 etc. Dann weiß man immer gleich welches Bild ungefähr gemeint ist. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:05, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) War an sich schon alles richtig - du hattest nur dieses "nowiki" eingebaut. Das braucht man eigentlich nirgendwo einsetzen (jedenfalls nicht in Artikel). Das ist nur dazu da, um den Quelltext auch außerhalb des Bearbeitungsfenters sichtbar zu machen. Ich habe den Abschnitt jetzt bei Temari eingefügt. Du musst auch nicht jedes Mal wenn ein Name oder Begriff auftaucht, diesen verlinken. Einmal pro Abschnitt reicht - bei kurzen Artikeln braucht man das auch insgesamt nur einmal machen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:00, 17. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Nocheinmal der Hinweis: Bitte bearbeite Artikel in Zukunft im MonoBook-Design (wie du das umstellst, steht oben). Ich habe jetzt die Bearbeitung bei "Ausrüstung und Waffen" rückgängig gemacht, da sie mehr geschadet als genützt hat. Vor allem bei Artikeln, die aus Tabellen bestehen (eigentlich aber bei allen), sollte man auf alle Fälle in dieser Ansicht arbeiten, da hier besonders viele Abstände verloren gehen. Du müsstest also die Änderung im oben genannten Artikel nochmal durchführen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:09, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ich hab jetzt erst gesehen, dass ich das Alter bei Choji schon zurückgesetzt habe, du aber das Alter bei vielen anderen auch bearbeitet hast. Also wunder dich nicht, wenn ich das Alter wieder zurücksetze - ich warte, bis du das gesehen und geantwortet hast, aber das Alter würde ich auf jeden Fall wieder zurücksetzen (so wie ich das bei Choji getan habe). Hast du die Databooks zu Hause? Das wäre nämlich der allererste Verweis/Beweis, der mir in den Sinn kommt, wenn es um das Alter geht. (Ach ja, falls dir jetzt auffällt, dass Sakura die älteste im Team ist - ihr Geburtstag im Frühling ist ja vor allem symbolisch gemeint, weißt schon, Kirschblüten, Frühling und sowas). P.S.: Ist gut, dass du zuerst nachgefragt und eine Antwort bekommen hast, aber man sollte bei sowas immer auf die Antworten von mehr als einer Person warten (siehst du z.B. gut an mir oder Dee, wir sind die ersten, die immer mehrere Meinungen zu einem Thema oder neuen Artikel oder sonst was einholen wollen, bevor wir uns tatsächlich dran machen). ^^ Liebe Grüße YukiWarZone(Contact) 13:50, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke, dass du sich bei mir meldest. Hatte ich in den nächsten Tagen auch vor. Also, erstmal eines vorweg: Ich war, bevor du kamst :) , der Überzeugung, sie seien alle im selben Jahr geboren. Als du dann aber Sakuras Alter auf 16 zurückgesetzt hast (so vor ner Woche glaube ich), und als Zusammenfassung so ungefähr "Zurücksetzung, weil wir nicht wissen, ab sie im selben Jahr geboren ist" geschrieben hast, dachte ich mir "ok, damit hat sie Recht, immerhin gibt es bei uns in der Klasse auch welche von 97 und von 98". Jetzt meine Frage: Warum setzt du ihr Alter zurück, wenn du eine Woche später sagst, sie seien alle im selben Jahr geboren? Das '''ist für mich Wirrwar. :) Egal warum, weshalb, wieso: Jetzt bin ich der Dämel, der alles wieder umändern muss. Toll. Hab ja nichts besseres zu tun. Trotzdem beste Grüße. '''Scary 17:55, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab' was geändert? ^^ Wende dich da mal an Johnny, ich habe die von dir erwähnte Bearbeitung nicht vorgenommen - aber wie gesagt, Fehler können jedem mal passieren, ist doch nicht weiter tragisch. YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:47, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Ach ja, was ich dir schon lange sagen wollte: man kann deine Unterschrift gar nicht anklicken. :O Soll das so sein oder hattest du bei der Einstellung einfach die [ [ ] ] (Klammern) vergessen? Des Weiteren: sei bitte vorsichtig mit deinen Formulierungen (auch wenn sie gegen dich selbst gerichtet sind), wir sind hier im Wikia, um letzendlich seriöse Quellen zu sammeln, da sollten wir auch bei Diskussionen sachlich bleiben. YukiWarZone(Contact) 15:52, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Erstmal: Wenn ich harsch rübergekommen bin, dann tut mir das leid. Ich war einfach genervt (Klausur, LK, 9 Stunden). War ein bisschen viel, bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, normalerweise zeige ich mich gegenüber anderen immer von meiner Schokoladesnseite. Ich mag dich, du benutzt die deutsche Rechtschreibung und kannst Sätze grammatikalisch formulieren. :) Nein, Scherz beiseite. Und das mit der Bearbeitung: Systeme sind nicht unfehlbar. Über das mit dem Alter kann man ja noch auf den entsprechenden Seiten (sachlich) diskutieren. Einen schönen Abend noch, Scary 20:32, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe die Nachricht auf Yukis Diskussionsseite gestellt, damit sie die auch erhält.^^ Mehr will ich mich nicht einmischen - diese Altersdiskussion macht mich schon etwas wirr :-) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:07, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke Sin :) Und jetzt hab' ich gesehen, dass du die ganze Arbeit mit dem Alter alleine gemacht hast. :O (Respekt!) Hoffe, das war nicht allzu viel Aufwand... (Ich hatte gestern spät Uni, deswegen war ich nicht on. T_T Gomen. :c) Und das mit der Rechtschreibung... Ich hab' mal Germanistik studiert. Jetzt kann ich Taxifahrer werden. :P YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:00, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Cool...wollt ich schon immer mal werden XD. Die "Arbeit" hier macht mir irgendwie Spaß (wenn ich nicht grade wegen Alter irgendwo rumdiskutiere), da ich weiß, dass diese Seiten ganz viele benutzen und froh sind, wenn sie viele Informationen bekommen. Macht mich irgendwie glücklich. Darf man fragen, was du studierst? (Nur aus reinem Interesse, bin in der 11. Klasse und hab nur einen vagen Zukunftsplan) Wenn das zu persönlich ist, einfach ignorieren. Übrigens: Warum können eigentlich einige, besonders auf den Diskussionsseiten, nicht richtig deutsch schreiben? Das tut ja in den Augen weh. Auch in den Artikeln formuliere ich oft was um, damit es schöner klingt. Scary 14:54, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Siehe letzte Nachricht^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:29, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Ich krieg total die Krise hier. Danke XD. Scary 14:54, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Bitte^^ Obwohl das eigentlich auch nicht hier her gehört, aber du schaffst das schon noch :p Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:57, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Probieren geht über studieren. Tut mir leid, war nur so aus reinem Interesse :) . Ich bin ja sonst nicht so. Scary 15:05, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Warum das mit dem Deutsch bei so manchen nicht klappt, ist mir auch ein Rätsel, aber als ich Germanistik und Philosophie studiert hab', gab's auch dort genug Leute, bei denen das Deutsch nicht allzu gelungen rüberkam (ja, im Deutsch-Studium, meine Seele tat irgendwie weh xD). Und nee, ist nicht zu persönlich: ich hab' von der Germanistik & Philosophie zu den Gesellschaftswissenschaften gewechselt und mache jetzt Soziologie, Politik, Geschichte und Theologie. Als Germanist hat man kaum Berufschancen... Wenn du Lehrer werden willst, passt es super, aber für alles andere sollte man sich lieber einen Studiengang aussuchen, der weniger Schulinhalte vermittelt (mit meiner Facharbeit über Friedrich Schiller werd' ich im Berufsleben bestimmt nicht viel erreichen xD). YukiWarZone(Contact) 18:09, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Guten Morgen :) .. Ich hab gerade auf der Dissi von NarutoWisser123 gelesen, dass du von jeder Bearbeitung ne e-Mail bekommst? Stimmt das? ist das nicht nervig? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:36, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Antworten Ich ergründete die endlosen Tiefen deiner Diskussionsseite, um zu erfragen, weshalb du dich vor Doppelpunkten sträubest! Also... xD Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Diskussionen einen Kommentar nie als Antwort markierst, und zwar so: :man ::kann :::das ::::weiterführen :::::so ::::::oft :::::::man ::::::::will! :3 Du erkennst, es sind die Doppelpunkte am Anfang der Zeile. :D Wollt' nur mal Bescheid geben. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:05, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC)